Sin palabras
by JustDanny
Summary: La puerta del 221B de la calle Baker ha estado cerrada mucho tiempo; hay polvo acumulado en el picaporte. Cuando John hace girar la llave, la cerradura se queja y gruñe, protesta; la ausencia ha sido larga.


**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: parte de la Tabla Universal en la comunidad de elejota de 30_vicios. X-posted en mi elejota, para quien quiera leerlo ahí.

* * *

**Sin palabras **

La puerta del 221B de la calle Baker ha estado cerrada mucho tiempo; hay polvo acumulado en el picaporte. Cuando John hace girar la llave, la cerradura se queja y gruñe, protesta; la ausencia ha sido larga.

Por dentro, el piso está más o menos como lo recordaba. Le faltan detalles, por supuesto -le falta vida-, pero no es como si pudiera esperar otra cosa. Quince años, quince años y la señora Hudson no ha tenido fuerzas para volverlo a alquilar, para cambiar de sitio los muebles, las mesas, para limpiar el polvo más que un par de veces al año. Huele a cerrado, a muerte, huele un poco todavía a esa juventud entre cuatro paredes, a los meses después de la guerra, cuando todo era aventura, todo era emocionante. Huele un poco a él, todavía -a Sherlock-, pero puede que sea sólo en su cabeza.

Deja caer las bolsas en el sofá más cercano; chirría. Los muelles parecen estar a punto de ceder; una de las patas parece carcomida. Son muebles viejos, son muebles tan viejos como él, que se siente cansado, hecho polvo, destrozado por una vida que no ha vuelto a ser la misma. El John Watson de diecisiete años, el que decidió alistarse en el Ejército algún día, se habría sentido decepcionado. Este de ahora, treinta años más tarde, ciertamente lo está.

Se sienta en el sillón de siempre, ese al que había llegado a coger cariño. Estira las piernas. Sabe que se está ensuciando los pantalones, que debería quitar el plástico de encima de todos los cacharros; sabe que es absurdo que intente encender la televisión porque la luz sigue cortada, porque aún no han terminado de arreglarlo todo. Pero no importa. Cierra los ojos.

Sueña con Nueva York, con el aeropuerto lleno de gente, codazos y prisas y maletas a rastras. Sueña con una cara que destaca de entre las demás, ojos claros que le miran con algo así como tristeza y dejan escapar una sonrisa. Sherlock no ha cambiado nada, en sus sueños. Sherlock nunca va a cambiar; está muerto.

Su vida no gira alrededor de esto, por supuesto. Su vida gira alrededor de John Watson, desempleado otra vez, aburrido, cansado. Recién divorciado de la que quizás no fue la mujer de su vida, pero que se acercaba bastante, la mano dolorida de firmar papeles que no quiere firmar y un viaje a Londres. Intentó buscar otra cosa, otro apartamento. Acabó marcando el número de Mrs. Hudson, aunque hace tres años que ha muerto y ahora el dueño de todo esto ni siquiera conoce la casa, ni siquiera sabe quién fue Sherlock.

En tres días tendrá luz y agua, señor Watson, le dijeron. A John le pareció un buen trato. Es una casa barata, porque es vieja y le faltan cosas -comodidades básicas: aire acondicionado y una calefacción en condiciones-, y conoce más o menos el barrio. Las cosas no están muy distintas, a pesar de los años.

Tres meses después de la caída, como se empeñó en llamarla, John Watson recibió una llamada. Le pedían que pasara una nueva revisión médica -psicológica, en realidad- y que, si lo consideraba oportuno, se reincorporara. Él la rechazó.

Por entonces seguía viviendo en Londres, en uno de los pisos deprimentes de las afueras, en un barrio donde nadie conocía a nadie y no había quien le saludara. Por entonces, hace quince años, John Watson tampoco quería tener que saludar, así que estaba bien, todo estaba perfecto. Sólo que le echaba de menos, que a veces se despertaba y hacía dos cafés y se descubría a sí mismo dejando otra taza justo enfrente, en la mesilla baja del salón. Y dolía cuando nadie la levantaba, por supuesto, dolía porque era entonces cuando se daba cuenta -ni antes ni después- de que estaba solo. De que la tumba del cementerio era real y había perdido a su mejor amigo y, bueno, son cosas que pasan. No va a volver a la vida. No es tan sencillo.

Le costó dos años convencerse a sí mismo. Seguía trabajando en la clínica, con Sarah, y ella trataba de apoyarle pero era difícil. No dormía por las noches, no comía demasiado. Era intratable, confesó ella un día, entre lágrimas, después de que él soltara alguna burrada que ni siquiera había pensado. Está muerto, John, le dijo, está muerto y es difícil de aceptar, es difícil de asumir, pero tienes que intentarlo. La vida sigue adelante y te estás quedando atrás, te hundes en tu propia mierda, ¿crees que él habría querido eso?

Sarah no lo entendía. Cualquier persona normal habría dicho que no, pero Sherlock -John- no lo era. Así que puede que fuera sí, la respuesta acertada. A lo mejor sí que quiere que me muera.

(Y aún entonces sabía que se mentía a sí mismo y que era absurdo y egoísta, que habían sido amigos y ni siquiera Sherlock era tan capullo como para querer que le siguiera azotea abajo. Pero era su versión, y le gustaba).

Tres días más tarde pidió vacaciones. Hacía año y medio que no lo hacía. Sarah le firmó un par de meses, no te preocupes, sobreviviremos. Sarah ya sabía que no iba a volver a verle, por supuesto; se le adivinaba en los ojos. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

Llama cuando llegues, ¿eh?, ya sabes que no me fío de los aviones. Por si acaso. Y pásalo bien, disfruta.

El primer destino que se le vino a la cabeza fue Cancún. Aún hoy no sabe por qué; quizás sólo porque le gustaba el nombre -Can-cún, dos sílabas que podía hacer crecer y crecer estirando las enes, dos sílabas que hablaban de un lugar lejano sin detectives muertos ni vidas miserables, repetitivas-; al final se decidió por Philadelphia. Tenía, quería recordar, un viejo amigo viviendo allí. Alguien del Ejército, pero de antes, de los que se libraron justo a tiempo, creía. Probablemente ni siquiera le recordara, claro, o, si lo hacía, de qué iba a servir. Pero era algo.

Se levanta del sillón con la espalda dolorida; ya no está para estas cosas. Ya no está para ser un soltero dejado que ni siquiera se molesta en quitarle el plástico a las sillas, para calentarse comida en el microondas todas las noches y ver la última película de la televisión pública. Suspira. Sacude la cabeza.

Le cuesta quitarse el sueño de encima; son los años, aunque se resiste a creerlo. Empieza a estar viejo y es duro aceptarlo, es una auténtica putada porque, cuando lo piensa, qué es lo que ha hecho. Rondas los cincuenta y no tienes hijos, no tienes piso, no tienes perro. Tienes una maleta grande y una tamaño fin de semana, y ahí te cabe todo -las fotos, el portátil, la ropa, el dinero-, y no sabe si es mucho más triste que la vida de los demás, los de los niños y las casas enormes y las empresas importantes y los ataques cardíacos. No lo quiere pensar.

Baja las escaleras de dos en dos; son casi las cuatro y media, y no está seguro de hasta qué hora tienen abierto el pequeño súper de la esquina. Sólo necesita comprar algo de comer para mañana, productos de limpieza, una escoba. Sólo necesita entretenerse un tiempo hasta que llegue la hora de dormir, hasta que llegue el momento de meterse en esa cama que compartió un par de veces con las personas equivocadas y nunca con quien tendría que haberlo hecho.

Tropieza en el último escalón; se agarra a la barandilla para no caer. Hay un niño en la puerta que le mira, ojos gris claro muy abiertos, como si le estudiara. Se echa a reír, porque le recuerda un poco a Sherlock, sólo que más bajito y un poco más mono, aunque no demasiado. El niño le sonríe, le saluda con la mano. No debe de tener más que siete u ocho años; puede que sea hijo de alguno de los vecinos del portal de al lado. Algún día tendrá que preguntarlo.

Llega justo a tiempo al supermercado; la chica está a punto de cerrar, pero él le dedica su mejor sonrisa jadeante y ella parece apiadarse un poco, le deja entrar. Es usted nuevo, ¿no?, pregunta; él asiente. Luego, niega.

Viví aquí hace unos años, confiesa. Me gustaba el barrio, así que decidí volver. Y ella se encoge de hombros, masculla que no está mal, cuando te acostumbras. Mis padres llevan aquí toda su vida, puede que le conozcan. Y, por un instante, John está tentado de dar su nombre. Sacude la cabeza.

No, no creo. Sólo estuve unos meses. Nada memorable.

A veces, John Watson se pregunta si ha arrastrado esto toda la vida. Si todos esos años en América no han sido sino una sombra, si es que Mary y él no estaban hechos el uno para el otro porque, sencillamente, John había dejado de ser él tiempo atrás. Si no podía dárselo todo porque no le quedaba nada que darle, porque tenía el alma, el corazón, la esperanza perdida en Londres, en un edificio viejo, en una cama.

El día del entierro, recuerda, la única que lloró fue Molly. A él no le salían las lágrimas, y la señora Hudson sonreía con todas sus fuerzas, como si esperara el final del chiste, como si estuviera convencida -ah, pero ella no le ha visto, no le ha visto la cara; estaba muerto- de que Sherlock iba a aparecer en cualquier momento desde detrás de una columna, a saludar, a quitarse un sombrero de mago de película y a decirles que todo esto es una broma, no hay más que hablar.

Incluso entonces, después de reconocer el cuerpo en la calle y de que le llamara Molly porque no hace falta que vengas, John, ya lo he hecho yo; no hay duda alguna, es él, incluso entonces, John Watson conservó la esperanza. Podría haber un milagro. Sólo necesito esto, Sherlock, le dijo a la tumba. Un último milagro para mí: no estés muerto.

No contestó nadie, por supuesto. Quién iba a hacerlo.

Y se acuerda también de las noches con Mary, de la forma que tenía -tiene- ella de hablar, ese acento americano, sureño, y la piel tostada y el pelo oscuro y los ojos grises, y el adivinar que no siempre estaba con ella, que no siempre pensaba en ella en mitad de un beso.

Es absurdo, es estúpido. Todo esto de recordar. Han pasado años, siglos, milenios, ha pasado toda su vida y sólo se acuerda de Sherlock, y duele como el primer día, si es que no duele más.

Se vuelve a cruzar al niño al subir las escaleras. Está sentado en el bordillo de la acera, jugueteando con una pelota pequeña de goma. Es una imagen tierna, rara en estos tiempos en que las videoconsolas y los ordenadores son más entretenidos que los juguetes de verdad. Es casi un anacronismo, el niño, y le da una estampa de tranquilidad al barrio. Un aire familiar.

John le saluda otra vez al pasar a su lado. Se lo piensa, se detiene. Le pregunta cómo te llamas, y espera a que el niño diga algo. El pequeño sacude la cabeza.

El hombre frunce el ceño.

¿Vives por aquí?, pregunta; el niño vuelve a negar. Se levanta; echa a correr. John le sigue con la vista hasta que dobla la esquina, desaparece de la calle y de su vida, y piensa que, bueno, quizás le vuelva a ver. Uno nunca sabe, se recuerda.

A veces piensa qué habría pasado, si le hubiera besado tantos años atrás. Después de Sarah, después de las otras. Antes del final.

Se lo imagina sonriendo, dentro del beso, con ese aire arrogante e insoportable, ese aire de niño mimado. Sabía que no podías resistirte a mí, cuando se separaran; le daría ochenta y siete razones distintas, detalles tan obvios que nadie más podría captar. Y John se reiría, diría me has dejado sin palabras. Le volvería a besar.

Piensa en llamar a Sarah; siguen hablando por email, por Skype, después de todos estos años. Está casada -le invitó a su boda, y Mary se compró un vestido rojo para la ocasión y él fue de traje, y el avión se retrasó cerca de dos horas y casi no llegaron a la ceremonia- y tiene tres niños; el mayor debe de haber acabado la escuela primaria. Tiene una vida plena, justo a lo que aspiraba, y a veces John la envidia -sabe que Mary sí que la envidiaba, que le reprochaba un poco a él el no tener lo que Sarah tenía-, pero sólo un poco. No es lo que él quería, no es lo que pensó que tendría nunca, en realidad. Una casa, una hipoteca, una vida tranquila. No, no es lo que esperaba de este mundo. Sigue sin serlo, en verdad.

Se pregunta si tendrá alguna vacante en la clínica. Le da igual el trabajo; si hace falta, se dedicará a llevarles cafés a todos. Le da igual. En serio. Sólo necesita algo de dinero -no puede vivir del aire- y mantenerse ocupado. Un poco. Un rato. Y poder llegar a casa y olvidarse del trabajo, pero tener un trabajo en el que pensar. No estar tan solo, tan aburrido. Llenarse la vida un poco de algo que no sean recuerdos.

Coloca la compra en los estantes; saca la escoba y el atrapapolvo, y rebusca en los armarios hasta encontrar una aspiradora vieja. No sabe si funciona, todavía, pero espera que sí. Tendrá que servirle, piensa, al menos un par de meses más. La enchufa.

Maldice por lo bajo un segundo más tarde; aún no tiene electricidad, y no se acordaba. Respira hondo, desenchufa el aparato, lo guarda. Tendrá que valer con la escoba, se dice. No queda otra.

Cuando se acuesta cree que la cama es demasiado grande. No ha puesto sábanas; se extiende una manta vieja, de las que vienen con la casa, por encima. Espera que mañana le conecten el agua, la luz, porque va a necesitar una buena ducha. Y cierra los ojos y cree que no va a poder dormirse, porque se acuerda de él, se acuerda de todo, y la cama huele raro y el colchón quiere hundirse más de la cuenta, y es todo incómodo y tan real, es tan parecido a su vida -podría ser una metáfora- que, antes de darse cuenta, está soñando.

Sherlock Holmes tenía la costumbre de despertarse en mitad de la noche, de vez en cuando. Le asaltaba una idea genial que tenía que compartir con el mundo -con John-, o el sueño le abandonaba, sencillamente, y se aburría y no tenía recursos para sobrevivir solo. A John aún le hace gracia pensar en aquellos días, en el levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para quedarse dormido en el sofá en medio de alguna demostración de ese intelecto superior, imposible de entender, del que hacía gala su amigo. Encontrarse el café a la mañana siguiente en la mesa, enfriándose pero no demasiado, y una nota que decía "Comisaría. Ven YA" y casi poder escuchar su voz al oído. A veces aún se ríe cuando lo piensa. Otras le dan punzadas, pero está acostumbrado.

Es John Watson quien se levanta esa noche a las tres y media. Tiene el sueño ligero, últimamente; cree haber escuchado algo. Una llave en la cerradura. Unos pasos.

Es sólo su imaginación.

Le ha dado vueltas a la idea muchas veces, durante quince años. Ha pasado revista a cada instante, a cada momento de esos dos días terribles entre la caída y la autopsia, el entierro; es incapaz de encontrar un resquicio. Un fallo, una incongruencia. Pero le encantaría pensar que está vivo.

Se apoya contra la pared, cierra los ojos. Suspira. Debería volver a la cama, se dice, ahora que está a tiempo. Aún no está desvelado, y es mentira, y sabe que se pasará el resto de la noche dando vuelvas y no podrá dormir y de quién fue esta estupenda idea, John, qué te hizo pensar que volver aquí iba a ayudarte a olvidar. Los fantasmas del pasado parecen más sólidos que nunca; hay un instante en que le parece escuchar una respiración. Abre los ojos.

Está solo en el salón del 221B de la calle Baker. Está solo con el polvo y con los años, los recuerdos, con el peso de todo lo que fue y lo que no fue, de lo que pudo haber sido alguna vez, hace mucho. Y sacude la cabeza y se muerde los labios, maldito Sherlock, déjame en paz, murmura. Joder. Ya es bastante; te has pasado.

Y respira hondo y parpadea, se impulsa con la pared y se pone recto. Vas a subir a la habitación, John Watson, se promete. Vas a subir a la habitación y vas a meterte en la cama y vas a dormir, joder. Vas a dormir; mañana toca limpieza.

Camina con paso militar, ensayado; le cuesta. Siente que la pierna le da punzadas, de vez en cuando, y puede que no haya sido una buena idea, volver aquí. Puede que sea mejor dejarlo -sólo que no va a hacerlo, y ya lo sabe, igual que siempre supo que acabaría volviendo, pase por la casilla de salida para cobrar todos los dolores de cabeza y de corazón que ha ido acumulando durante el juego-, alquilar un piso en cualquier otra parte. Olvidar.

Hey, John, y casi no se vuelve porque es absurdo. Porque es estúpido, porque no puede ser -ha repasado cada uno de los instantes, cada segundo, y no hay brechas, no hay fallos de guión-, pero la voz sigue hablando, a sus espaldas. Es más vieja y tiembla un poco, como si no estuviera segura de lo que va a pasar ahora. Como si no tuviera palabras para expresar el terror, la dicha, el algo ese que tiene en el pecho, si se siente como John. Cualquiera diría que vuelves de otra guerra.

Sherlock Holmes ha cambiado en esos años; tiene canas y arrugas y parece un hombre corriente, un hombre normal. Tiene los ojos más grises que ha visto nunca, todavía, y una sonrisa insegura y una pregunta sin formular.

Estás, y quiere decir vivo, pero no le salen las palabras. Estás viejo, dice al final. Sherlock se ríe, seco, breve.

Elemental.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
